


Room 341

by zeziliazink



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drawble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeziliazink/pseuds/zeziliazink
Summary: Prompt: "Unexpected." Featuring auror training in Riga, bumbling Harry, sleep-rumpled Draco, and a much-loved old friend.





	Room 341

Harry couldn’t help but notice that Malfoy was missing.

The second-year auror trainees were in Riga for a week-long dueling conference, and they’d already put in a hard day’s work. They’d attended an early-morning wand identification seminar, toured the wizarding wing of the Latvian Museum of War, and gone for a run along the Daugava River. After splitting up for showers and rest time, they were all supposed to meet in the hotel lobby to head out for dinner in the city.

But Malfoy was missing.

Harry looked for Theo, Malfoy’s assigned roommate for the week, and finally spotted him near the doors talking to the pretty woman behind the front desk.

“Hey, mate, where’s Malfoy?” he asked, aiming for casual but likely failing.

Theo turned around reluctantly. “He probably fell asleep,” he said. “Here, just go wake him up.” He tossed Harry his room key card and turned back to the desk.

“Er,” Harry said to Theo’s back. “Um. Okay, then.”

Feeling his pulse quicken, Harry turned to walk toward the stairs to find Malfoy’s room. After mis-translating the sign the first time around and accidentally ending up at an oddly lush workout room, Harry finally found himself in front of room 341.

_ Just go in_, he muttered, _what’s the big deal?_

Nervous in spite of himself, Harry slowly unlocked the door and pushed it open, peeking his head around the edge.

He stopped in his tracks.

Malfoy was curled up in the closer of the two beds, fast asleep. His hair was slightly curled, wet from the shower, and Harry’s mouth watered at his strong, toned arms wrapped around—_wait_—a small, purple, _stuffed dragon_.

“Oh my god,” Harry breathed, heart pounding. He’d known for a while that he found the man gorgeous, but a sleep-rumpled Malfoy clutching a stuffie made Harry’s heart ache with a feeling he didn’t know what to do with.

Malfoy stirred at Harry’s words and blinked open his eyes, then sat up with a start. Realizing what was in his arms, he flushed pink and furrowed his brow.

“Of course, it’s you,” Malfoy sighed, resigned. “Hullo, Potter. Meet Sir Wingsy Floppington the Third.”

Harry beamed at them both, delighted.

“Absolutely charmed,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you'd probably also like my longer work ["As the Lights Lift Around Us (26k)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976566). :)
> 
> Comments & kudos = love. [I'm on tumblr too](https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/), come say hi?


End file.
